


A Moment Only You Could See

by daretoliveforever



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, artist!kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daretoliveforever/pseuds/daretoliveforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama's an artist and Hinata is like a typhoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment Only You Could See

It all started with some spilt coffee and a ruined painting.

Hinata had always praised himself for being able to run through a dense crowd of people without bumping into anyone. His small stature made it easy to weave through the crowd of college students all rushing to class.

Only today, Hinata wasn’t so lucky. His class started in 5 minutes and he had just run into something, promptly spilling his coffee all over the object in question.

Looking at the object, Hinata could tell it was ruined if the coffee stains dripping off it were anything to go by. However, looking up at the person holding the object, that’s when Hinata felt like he was about to shit himself.

Standing in front of him was a tall man with a scary expression on his face.

“Oh shit. I am so so sorry. I didn’t mean to” Hinata said waving his hands around as if the action would prove his innocence.

The man’s eyes locked onto Hinata

“Its fine, I wasn’t happy with this one anyway.” The man said with his voice deep and sounding slightly annoyed.

Confused by what the man had meant Hinata looked back down at the object he had run into.

That’s when he realized that the object was actually a painting. He could see the paints weaving together forming an elegant image of a bird taking off into flight. No, not just a bird, a raven. Hinata thought it was stunning. The way the image itself looked like the raven was about to fly straight off the canvas.

“Are you joking? How could you not be happy with this? It’s beautiful. Oh shit and I just fucked it up didn’t I?”

“I just don’t like it. Don’t worry about it. You should be more careful by the way.” The man said as he started walking away.

“Wait if you don’t like this painting, then can I see one that you do like?” Hinata asked quickly before he lost the man forever in the crowd of sleep deprived students.

The man stopped, turning back to Hinata his dark eyes meeting with the short of the two. He appeared to be contemplating whether he should entertain Hinata’s idea, or just leave and never see the boy again.

“There’s an exhibit in the art building on Saturday. You can see one then I guess.” The man said before getting lost within the crowd of people.

\--

Come Saturday, Hinata was up and ready to go before noon, which was a first for the college sophomore.

Today Hinata was going to see the mysterious guy’s paintings. Every since he ran into the tall man 3 days before, Hinata hadn’t been able to stop think about him. How he seemed to have a permanent furrow between his brows. How he didn’t seem bothered by the early hour of the day, but irritated by the people walking past him.

And to be honest, Hinata couldn’t stop think about the man because he was hot. He had an angsty, brooding look to him, but taking a closer look at him, his features where gentle and his eyes were a stunning deep blue. Hinata was smitten with him and he didn’t even know the guys name.

Walking through campus on a Saturday afternoon was… weird. The normally busy walkways were nearly barren.

The art building wasn’t any better. The gallery had been open for an hour and there were only a few people lingering around the paintings that adorned the walls. They were probably students who were either forced to go for a class, or were offered extra credit if they went.

Hinata didn’t understand why. Looking at the paintings on the walls, he was in awe of the talent the students that his university had. There were nature paintings, some were abstract, others were portraits, where as others were just plain weird in Hinata’s opinion.

Stopping in front of one particular painting, Hinata couldn’t help but think _this is beautiful_. Now most of the paintings he had seen thus far had been good, but this one piece was stunning. The way the colors flowed together in a sharp yet gentle manor, the way the colors blended together was truly immaculate. Hinata couldn’t take his eyes off the painting.

“You came.” A voice said from somewhere behind Hinata.

Turning around, Hinata was met with the tall man he bumped into a few days prior.

“Of course I would. I said I wanted to see your other paintings.” Hinata said

The man hummed in response. His eyes looked up at the painting in front of him.

“Do you like it?” he asked

“Huh?”

“My painting. Do you like it?” he asked again

“This is yours?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s very good. I can’t believe you painted it. It’s really beautiful” Hinata mumbled as he peered back up at the smudges of color taking form into the brilliant rich painting.

“Thanks. Too bad no one else seems to think so”

“I don’t believe that” Hinata retorted.

“Why’s that?”

“Because I like it. So not everyone hates it. It has… a soul to it. It’s a moment that only you could see. I think that’s why it’s so beautiful”

Silence stretched between the two men as they looked on at the painting.

“What’s your name?” the man asked

“Hinata. Hinata Shouyou.”

“Hinata.” The man said as if testing out the name for himself “thank you Hinata. I’m Kageyama Tobio.”

\--

After that Hinata became a common point in Kageyama’s life. Hinata had made himself welcome in Kageyama’s tiny studio apartment on countless occasions. Every now and then, Kageyama would find Hinata waiting outside the art building for him at the end of the day. They fell into a routine that was all their own.

Along with the new found friendship came the newly discovered personalities of each boy. Hinata had learned that Kageyama was a very passionate person. He poured himself wholly into his work and never half-assed it. But he also learned that Kageyama had a bit of an anger issue. Not like a dangerous anger issue, more like he’s not afraid to call Hinata out on his stupidity with an assortment of colorful language always ending in ‘dumbass’.

Kageyama on the other hand had found that Hinata is quite a loud energetic person at every point in the day. There had been days where Kageyama had met up with Hinata early in the morning and stayed with him until late at night and not once had the smaller boy’s energy depleted. He also found that Hinata was overly nice in some circumstances, which forced Kageyama to intervene before Hinata did something idiotic.

Each boy had their own quirks. Their own secret passions that they only told each other. They felt safe with each other, something Hinata pointed out one evening over diner causing Kageyama to turn and impressive shade of red.

They fell into this sort of routine without so much as a blink of an eye. They simply brought out the best in each other.

One particular day Kageyama had been sat in front of his easel since he woke up that morning painting away in his drafty apartment while Hinata worked on his homework. Kageyama had only left his painting for a mere 2 minutes all day before he was back down on his stool painting something Hinata wasn’t allowed to look at just yet.

“Hey Kageyama” Hinata mused from his position on Kageyama bed.

“What?”

“Let’s go out!” Hinata said enthusiastically.

“Go where?” Kageyama asked looking up from his painting for the first time that evening.

“I don’t know. Let’s just go somewhere with alcohol.”

“Pass.” The artist said, picking up his brush again, resuming his painting.

“Come on Kageyama you haven’t been done anything all day except paint. You need to get out more. Please!” Hinata begged

Kageyama sat and contemplated the rambunctious boy’s request. If it’d get the boy to stop hollering he supposed he could go if only for a little while.

“Fine. But I’m not drinking.”

“You’re no fun. But deal!” Hinata responded jumping onto the floor running through the apartment gathering his wallet and phone all ready to go before Kageyama could even stand up himself.

“Let me just shower first then we can go.” Kageyama said without waiting for a response as he walked into his tiny bathroom.

\--

The bar Hinata had picked was a total dive that was just 2 blocks away from Kageyama’s apartment. If it weren’t for the boards hammered precariously to the outside walls, Kageyama was sure the building would have collapsed.

Inside wasn’t any better. The room was dirty and packed with an already drunk crowd of people.

They made their way to the bar where Hinata ordered 2 shots of tequila.

“Come on Kageyama, just one shot. Please.” Hinata pouted.

Oh that was a new one. Kageyama didn’t know that Hinata had the power control people with a pout. But before he knew it, Kageyama was already downing the shot and sucking on the provided lime.

“That’s all I’m having, dumbass.”

The night went on as such. Hinata ordered drink after drink. Some number of shots later, a couple beers, and some sickly blue colored concoction Hinata was downright drunk.

“Cooome onn kaggeyam- jus’ le’ me have one mo’” Hinata slurred as Kageyama was practically dragging his drunk ass out of the bar and down the street to back to Kageyama’s apartment.

“No. You’re drunk as it is dumbass Hinata. You don’t need any more. We’re going home anyways.”

Stumbling into the dark room, Kageyama deposited Hinata (not so) gracefully onto his bed. He went to his sink, pouring Hinata a nice sized glass of water.

“Here, drink this.” Kageyama said handing the glass to the drunken boy.

Hinata obediently took the glass, chugging down its contents.

Kageyama took back the now empty glass and had intended to head back to get another glass but was stopped short by Hinata grabbing his wrist.

“Hey, Kageyama, come ‘er.” Hinata mumbled pulling Kageyama down on his bed.

“What are you –“

“You’re so pretty Kageyama when ‘er not scary.” Hinata giggled poking Kageyama’s check.

“Oi Dumas- ah!”

Kageyama’s insult was cut short as he felt Hinata’s hand clamp down on his dick.

“What are you doing?” Kageyama yelled

“Shh. Lemme take care of ya.”

Hinata fumbled around with Kageyama’s pants, trying to unbutton them. Luckily for Kageyama, Hinata was far too drunk to be able to do so.

“Oi, stop that will you.”

“But I wanna suck you.”

Kageyama felt his face heat up at Hinata’s straight forwardness.

“No you dumbass you’re drunk.”

Hinata looked up at Kageyama with a pout.

Kageyama let out a sigh, running his hand over his face. He was _not_ going to give in on this one.

“Look, if you still want to in the morning, then we’ll talk about it. Deal?” Kageyama asked prying Hinata’s hands away from his crotch.

“Deal.” Hinata mumbled before promptly falling asleep on Kageyama.

\--

Hinata felt like shit. That much was obvious. His head felt like it had just gone through a nuclear war.

Sitting up he realized that he was not, in fact, in his bed or his own apartment. Plus, there was a strong smell of bacon and eggs in the air.

“Morning dumbass.” Kageyama said walking up to Hinata.

He handed the hung-over boy a glass of water and some pain relievers, which were taken with a quiet thank you.

“I made breakfast if you can stomach it.” Kageyama said grabbing the plates of food off the kitchen counter.

Hinata stumbled out of bed as his stomach grumbled with hunger.

“Thanks.”

The two ate in silence, apart from the sounds of their eating. Kageyama found the situation fascinating since it was the longest period of time that he had seen Hinata so quiet.

“So you wanted to suck my dick last night.” Kageyama muttered chewing on a slice of toast.

Hinata promptly chocked down his food, his face turning a deep shade of red, nearly brighter than his hair.

“I-I did? D-did I do… that?” Hinata asked meekly.

“No you didn’t. I wasn’t going to have you suck me off then fall asleep half way through.”

A sound resembling a squeak made its way past Hinata’s lips.

“So I told you if you still wanted to in the morning, I’d think about it.”

Kageyama stood, grabbing his dishes and headed to the sick to wash them clean. He knew that telling this to Hinata would get the boy all flustered. What he hadn’t expected was Hinata’s response.

“Let’s have sex.”

\--

As time went on, Hinata began to notice a change in his boyfriend. Well he’d be a shitty boyfriend if he didn’t. But Hinata began to notice that Kageyama was becoming… less of himself.

It started with days where Kageyama would come back to his apartment with little to no paint smeared all over his hands and cloths. Before, he would come back looking like he had turned himself into a canvas. But now, those kinds of days hardly ever occurred.

The next thing he noticed was the lack of Kageyama’s smile. Sure his smiles were few and far between, but now they were nearly nonexistent. He didn’t smile when he found Hinata in his apartment when he returned home, or when they would sit on Kageyama’s bed watching movies all day. Before Hinata realized it, Kageyama’s smile became smaller and smaller and soon, there was no trace of a smile left.

The last thing was the lack of emotion Kageyama showed. Kageyama had never really been one for being emotional, per say, but he had a wide range of facial expressions that Hinata had become accustomed to seeing. Now Kageyama just stared off somewhere with a blank look on his face. His ‘dumbass’ remarks stopped popping up in his sentences, and his responses to Hinata’s comments became shorter or none at all.

Needless to say, it began to worry Hinata.

The tipping point however came one day when Hinata had made himself comfortable in Kageyama’s apartment while waiting for him to return home.

What he hadn’t expected was for Kageyama to slam open his door. He never thought he’d see Kageyama storm into his apartment, start grabbing things and destroying them. He was throwing things and kicking things. He was breaking everything he could get his hands on.

Hinata stood off to the side, his presence not having been noticed yet.

Hinata was scared.

Kageyama was angry and screaming and Hinata didn’t know why.

“Kageyama?” Hinata’s voice said so quietly that he thought Kageyama hadn’t heard him.

But he did.

Kageyama whirled around looking wide eyed at Hinata.

“Hinata.” Kageyama looked at the frightened boy. He dropped the books he was hold (which he had intended to start throwing).

“Why are you here?” He asked moving to sit down on his bed. Hinata watched as Kageyama buried his face in his hand.

“Why are you acting like this?” Hinata asked sitting down next to his boyfriend.

Kageyama stayed silent. Hinata could see him working out what he wanted to say.

“No reason.” He finally muttered into his hands.

“Liar.”

“Does it matter?” Kageyama retorted looking up at Hinata with an angry expression.

“Of course it matters. You’ve been depressed for months now and now you come home and start throwing shit. What the hell is wrong Kageyama? Why won’t you tell me anything anymore?” Hinata asked his own voice rising in volume.

“Because there’s nothing left for me. Everything is shit. There isn’t a single thing in my life right now that’s good.” Kageyama spat out furiously. “Is that what you wanted to hear?”

It all happened in a moment. The light in Hinata’s eyes faded.

Kageyama could see it. He could pinpoint the exact moment that he fucked up royally.

“Hinata I didn-”

“So that’s what you think”

“No I-“

Hinata stood up turning on Kageyama who sat stoically on his bed.

“Well shit Kageyama then what does that make me huh? I’ve been here every day. Every god damn day I’ve been here by your side _trying_ to get you to smile again, to hear your laugh again. I’ve pushed everything else away because I want to see the life in your eyes shine and your fucking soul reflected in your fucking paintings that you seem to hate so much. Am I really nothing to you?”

“No, Hinata I – fuck, Hinata that wasn’t what I meant”

“Then what did you mean”

“You know god damn well what I mean. Nothing is going my way. My grades are shit. My paintings are shit. I can’t seem to hold down a job for more than a week. This fucking apartment is caving in on me. The only reason I wake up for anymore is you. You’re the only thing I seem to care about anymore. But even you’re getting sick of me.”

“No I’m not”

“That’s a lie. I can see it in the way you look at me”

“That’s because I’m sick of seeing you being a self deprecating little shit. Like I said, I want to see you happy for a change. What happened to the Kageyama I used to know? The one I first met?”

“Yeah well I don’t see that changing anytime soon” Kageyama muttered turning away from Hinata.

“That’s exactly it Tobio, every time someone tries to help you, you being to push them away. You’re afraid of changing the way you think because you know that if you do, then everything will change but your problem is you think everything will change for the worse. Have you ever thought that things might start turning around if you just _try_ and let people in?”

“I don’t know how to anymore”

“Well maybe you should try.”

Hinata stared down at the floor. Paint stains littered nearly every inch of the dirty surface. Kageyama stayed quiet as he stared blankly at a spot just beyond Hinata.

Hinata took in a shuttering breath

“I won’t be back until you can figure yourself out.”

Hinata turned towards the door. Kageyama didn’t say anything. He made no move to stop Hinata from leaving. That may have been what hurt the most, the fact that Kageyama had yet again given up with no intention of fighting for what he cares about. Just like how he would give up when he was told his paintings that he loved so much were shit.

“I still love you Tobio.” Hinata murmured as the door creaked shut behind him.

\--

Days past, or maybe it was weeks. Kageyama didn’t know anymore. He didn’t really care either. All he had been doing since Hinata left was lying in bed, only getting up for food or to take a piss.

He knew that Hinata was right, but he didn’t want to admit it.

In a way, he was right too. Hinata had grown tired of him and his fucked up attitude.

But even still, he couldn’t get Hinata out of his head. He still expected to see the energetic boy stumble through his door was a bright smile on his face.

All Kageyama knew was he missed Hinata and he missed the life they had when they first met. He wanted everything to go back to the way it was. He wanted to make everything right again.

He just didn’t know how to.

Looking around his apartment, he realized that it was still the disaster he created the day Hinata walked out. Paint tubes lay scattered across the floor. Dishes lay shattered to pieces. Books were laying everywhere.

The mess reminded Kageyama of Hinata. In a weird sense, he had always thought of Hinata as a typhoon. Huge wave and strong winds burst into his life, making a mess of everything. Now that the typhoon had passed, Kageyama could see the damage that it had done. Even though it was a disaster, the typhoon still cling to the back of his mind, reminding him of all that it had done. All that Hinata had done for him.

That’s when Kageyama decided. He decided that he needed Hinata back in his life and in order to do that, he would do the only thing he knew how to do.

Getting out of bed, Kageyama picked up a blank canvas and began painting again.

\--

He wasn’t sure why he came. But in the end, he would never be able to turn down Kageyama. He loved the self-loathing prick.

He walked into the gallery filled to the brim with art connoisseurs. They all dressed so prim and proper, critiquing people’s art work with their noses turned up as if they smelled something foul. Hinata knew that Kageyama could scoff at them. He never did like these pretentious pricks.

Hinata wandered through the gallery looking at the other student’s works. They all looked nice, but Hinata felt that they all lacked that something.

They lacked the soul that Hinata knew Kageyama poured into his own works. Or, the way he used to.

Venturing deeper into the gallery, Hinata had yet to find Kageyama anywhere amongst the crowd. He figured that was a good thing since he still hadn’t spoken to Kageyama since he left him a month ago. The only communication he had received was through the text message he had received that morning.

_Art Gallery on 2nd. Gallery showing @ 3. Please come._

Other than that, it’s been radio silence.

Reaching the back of the gallery, a crowd of tipsy art critiques hovered over one particular piece. They all seemed to have mixed opinions on the painting, if their slurred comments where anything to go by. Some seemed to love it, while others weren’t so sure about the style of it.

Pushing his way through the crowd, Hinata stopped in front of a painting style he knew all too well. The way the paints blended into each other, forming shapes and shadows so elegantly, yet with such strength that it was enough to cause anyone to stop and look at it. The colors alone were bright and bold for a change, the last time Hinata had seen one of his works they had been dark and bleak and angry. But now, Hinata felt it. He could feel the life pouring out of the painting. He could see the love and care that had be put into this one particular painting.

It was a reflection of Kageyama’s heart and soul.

“I didn’t think you’d come”

Hinata turned around at the sound of that voice that he knew all too well.

“I didn’t think I’d be here either.” Hinata mumbled out a response.

Hinata looked back at the painting. He could feel Kageyama’s eyes still on him.

“Why me?” Hinata asked

“Because you have always been the only light in my life. You were the only thing I could think about for this past month. Then one day I just kind of said ‘fuck it’ and pulled out my paints and started painting again. When I finished, it was you. It’s always been you, Shouyou.”

“Dumbass Tobio” Hinata said reaching out to grab hold of Kageyama’s hand.

“Yeah.” Kageyama said with a smile.

The painting perched against the wall for all to see was a smiling Hinata Shouyou painted in brilliant colors by the artist Kageyama Tobio.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this weird ass story of mine! I hope you liked it :)


End file.
